


Son

by flightoftheseraph



Series: February Whump Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dead Jack Kline, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Castiel reflects on the time before and after his son's death.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline
Series: February Whump Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Son

**Author's Note:**

> I _really_ wasn't sure what to do with this one and kept switching ideas before I decided on this (which I'd already written after watching 15x03) so the first part happens shortly after Castiel leaves the Bunker and then the second is the missing scene from 15x11.

Jack's dead.

He keeps repeating in his head.

Jack's dead. Jack's dead. Jack's dead

_His son is gone._

Castiel watches the water. It's rippling edges. A dark blue abyss. He almost wishes he could jump in. Let the cold overtake him. Numb him more than he already is.

He holds Jack's tan coat and traces the patterns. He can't even remember the last time his son had worn it but he knew Jack had sentimental value attached to it. It was the first piece of clothing he had acquired. He tucks the coat under his arms and watches as the sun rises in the sky. 

He skips a stone. Clouds begin to gather. He stands and just watches. Letting himself be and his feelings flow over him like the force of a stream.

He doesn't realize he's crying until he brushes his cheek. Thinking of Jack. His favourite foods, how much he wanted to make the world a great place - how unfair it is. How if Chuck was here right now he would find a way to smite him with his bare hands. 

He brushes his hand over Jack's coat. The sun rises and falls again. The golden light of the day is so brilliant and wonderful. It breaks through the clouds in long streaks - like angelic grace - he can't stop staring up at the sky. 

The colours are soft, yet bright. Castiel smiles to himself and wipes his eyes. It begins to drizzle and the sky turns a pale grey. Castiel looks upward - the sky is beginning to churn and rumble. A storm is brewing overhead and raindrops begin to fall and soon it's a downpour. 

He cannot comprehend Jack being _gone_. Even though Chuck's power is vast. He must be out there somewhere and even though Castiel will never see him again. He prays anyway.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry,"

Though he knows no apology will ever be enough. 

He walks through the house - their home - for what he thinks will be the last time in a very long time. 

*****

Castiel helps Jack get changed out of his clothes and into a soft red sweater. Jack is tense and apprehensive - his grace which is normally loud and bright and dimmed and dull.

Jack takes a shower while Castiel prepares tea - he's stunned that Jack is alive and okay. He almost expects when he goes to get Jack clothes that he'll have imagined the past few hours 

Castiel gets Jack peppermint tea with as much sugar as he wants to settle his stomach. Jack yawns and places the empty teacup on the table beside him

Castiel joins him in the tv room and gets a blanket. His son curls into a ball and Castiel brushes his wet hair soothingly. Soon Jack is snoring softly - bundled in a warm blanket. 

Castiel watches the evening news and curls a protective and invisible wing around Jack as he sleeps soundly. 


End file.
